Celebration
by Cathleen18
Summary: At a club, Greg celebrates his promotion to CSI Level 1. NickGreg.


**Celebration**

Post - Who Shot Sherlock?

Summary: At a club, Greg celebrates his promotion to CSI Level 1. NickGreg.

A.N.: Got bored, wrote fan fiction…you know how it is. Anymore questions? Oh, and I had to wheedle Hodges in there somewhere. I love the guy!

* * *

You smirk when you realise that if anyone had told you when you'd first started at the crime lab that you'd go on to be a CSI Level 1, you have hit them round their heads and told them to stop dreaming. But here you are, sitting around a large table at the back of one of Vegas' lesser-known clubs with the rest of the gang, plus Hodges, Archie and Bobby, celebrating your promotion to that position.

You watch everyone quietly, loving how, even through the team split, they are all relaxed. Grissom, Brass and Cath are reminiscing on past cases - cases before you'd even started at the lab. Warrick, Bobby and Archie are talking about the big game that's on next weekend and whose house has the biggest TV to watch it on. Hodges is attempting to engage Sara in a discussion about…well, you don't actually know and you don't particularly care either as the look on Sara's face is enough to stop you asking.

You then look across the table at Nick, who's watching you intently, something sparkling in his eyes and a lustful smile at the corners of his mouth. When he catches you staring at him, he smiles wider before looking away.

Suddenly the music changes and Cath squeals, exclaiming, "I love this song!" before dragging a reluctant Sara and the younger guys off to the dance floor. Both you and Nick protest, and only manage to get out of it by promising to dance later. You watch as she shrugs and goes off to dance with Warrick, grinding up against him in time to the music.

Nick gets up halfway through the next song and indicates that he's going to the bathroom on the other side of the room. You nod and let him go. When he hasn't come back ten minutes later, you go and find him, locating him leaning against the grubby wall, eyes closed, breathing steady and feet tapping a beat to the racy music outside the room - or your own heart.

Following your instincts and grabbing the opportunity, you wonder over, thankful that Nick hasn't noticed you're in the room, and stand in front of him, patiently waiting for him to open his eyes. It takes all your self-control not to reach out and touch.

You watch as a smirk adorns his face.

"Afraid if you blink I'll disappear?" he says, opening his eyes, smirk reaching them too.

"How'd you know it was me?" you ask, thinking he looks even more beautiful this close up.

He shrugs, "I don't know."

Both of you stay silent for a while, just looking at each other. You're looking at each other so intensely that when the door open's, you fly apart from him and cough to clear your suddenly dry throat.

It's Warrick, "Cath is wondering where you both are. Say's you owe her a dance," and then he was gone.

You let out the breath you were holding a little too loudly causing Nick to hear and laugh. You smirk at him before pulling him away from the wall and into a cubicle where you're pushed against each other in the small space - not that you're complaining.

Nick grips your hips and pulls you to him. He wraps his arms around your waist and you put yours around his neck. You're chest-to-chest and touching all the way down to your toes so you can feel his arousal and you know he can feel yours.

"You never did congratulate me, you know," you say to him, placing a feather-light kiss to his lips so he doesn't have time to respond to the touch. He growls in disappointment when you take a step back, out of his arms, and open the door to the cubicle.

"Where you going?" Nick says, attempting to pull you back to him, but you don't' bite. He looks hurt for a second.

"I have a beautiful woman waiting to dance with me, but if you're good…" you start, pulling him out of the cubicle with you, "…you can come home with me and we can have our own private party." You let him pull you back to him and kiss you passionately, letting you know he means business.

He moves his hands down your back to your ass and you moan when he squeezes lightly. "I've got first dibs on this," he tells you and you kiss him reassuringly.

"I weren't planning on letting anyone else have it." You grip his hand and pull him out of the bathroom, holding your joint hands behind your back until you hit the dance floor where you're torn apart by Cath and Sara, whose previous dancing partners, Hodges and Archie respectively, have bowed out and headed home.

As your dancing with Cath, you glance at Nick and Sara occasionally. He's got an arm around her waist, the other hanging limply at his side and he's swaying them both to the slight ballad-ish beat in the background. You stop, mesmerised by his body and the look of concentration on his face. He sees you staring and smirks slightly.

It takes all your remaining strength and control to not grab him and kiss him for all he's worth right here on the dance floor, in full view of the public, tourists, staff of the club and your co-workers.

It turns out you're not the one with the least control at the moment because the song finishes and Nick makes his way over to you, a predatory smile on his face. Your eyes widen when you realise that he's either going to dance with you, or kiss you. One thing you don't expect though is him to kiss you and start swaying you both to the music.

Somehow, his hands wind up gripping your hips tightly, keeping you against him, and your arms around his neck, keeping his lips to yours as you never want this moment to end.

You pull apart however when you can feel your lungs starting to scream at you and the way Nick's trying to catch his breath tells you that his lungs were doing the same. It's enough to make you laugh slightly.

After what seems like forever of staring giddily at Nick, you look around at the crowd. The people who don't know you are just carrying on with drinking, dancing and whatever else they're doing, not looking at the two guys making out on the dance floor in the middle of them.

And you smile for the millionth time that night when you see Warrick handing Cath and Sara ten bucks each, which you find out later on was because he lost the bet concerning you and Nick getting together. Grissom, Brass and Bobby - who must have joined them whilst you two were in the bathroom - are talking between them still not noticing what was going on across the room.

A slow song comes on and Nick pulls your attention back to him. Resting your head on his shoulder, you both sway in time to the music, feeling as though you're the only people in the whole world in those few short minutes.

Oh yeah, you're definitely going to enjoy being a CSI Level 1. You work the same shift as Nick for a starter.

* * *

T.H.E. E.N.D. which sucks completely! 


End file.
